1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to war games and more particularly pertains to a new wargame playing system for providing a game of skill, knowledge of history, and fun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of war games is known in the prior art. More specifically, war games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art war games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,460; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,887; U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,160; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,695.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wargame playing system. The inventive device includes a game board having an playing surface is illustrated to represent terrain and having a plurality of spaces, each the space having a type of terrain represented therein. A plurality of gold playing coins and a plurality of silver playing coins are provided. A plurality of playing piece sets are provided, each set including: a ruler piece, a queen piece, a plurality of soldier pieces. Each piece of the playing piece set is assigned an associated coin value, the coin values determining the number of playing coins required to purchase its respective piece of the playing piece set. A plurality of siege pieces are also provided and include catapults, a battering ram, an assault tower, and a bridge. The system includes a plurality of dice which are divided into a number of dice sets including: a movement set of dice for determining the movement of a piece of the playing sets; a defender damage set of dice for determining the amount of damage sustained by a piece of the playing set designated as a defender; an attacker damage set of dice for determining the amount of damage sustained by a piece of the playing set designated as an attacker; a weather set of dice for representing a number of types of weather, each of the weathers affecting the movement of the pieces of the playing piece sets; a bonus die for determining the amount of bonus during a combat; a silver die for determining the number of silver playing coins a player will receive; and a gold die for determining the number of gold playing coins a player will receive.
In these respects, the wargame playing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game of skill, knowledge of history, and fun.